


Need to Know

by deinvati



Series: AELDWS July 2019 [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AELDWS 2019, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/pseuds/deinvati
Summary: Everyone knows. Eames is the loud one, Arthur is uptight, they’re the best at what they do, and above all, they’re just colleagues.





	Need to Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is the alternate version I wrote for week one. I didn't use this one, but now it gets to see the light of day instead of wasting away in my docs.
> 
> Prompt: “Never. Give up.” (Remember this phrase has to appear in the drabble!)  
> Genre: None  
> Word count: up to 500 words

Most people got it wrong, is all.

They saw Eames' loud flirtations and Arthur's fitted suits and assumed that was who they were. A brash expat and an uptight American, working together when it benefited them to steal from the rich and keep the money for themselves. And Eames was okay with that.

He liked that he was the lucky bastard who got to know Arthur as the loud one. A man who couldn't find a chair he didn't need to conquer with his whole body, who drank soda and coffee and energy drinks and shouted at the telly.

And in return, Arthur knew Eames was the one who preferred a night in with a calm cuppa and a book. He flirted outrageously in public but found it hard to believe Arthur wanted him in private. He was the one who sweated and strained in the gym, chasing his thoughts, but topside it was Arthur who pulled him from harm, time and time again.

The mark, for example, was someone who got it wrong. Couldn't blame the git—it was an act they'd been cultivating for years. He couldn't have known Arthur was the dangerous one. It was Eames' self-appointed job to make sure it stayed that way.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Eames, you motherfucking asshole," Arthur swore at him, looking down at him dangling from his fingertips off the side of a snow-covered mountain on the first level.

Eames grimaced sheepishly. "Sorry, love."

"You shut your goddamn mouth when you're talking to me," Arthur grumbled nonsensically, securing a snow anchor. He packed the rope in, mouth in a tight line, and lowered himself to where Eames swayed. "You antagonize him, you punch him in the face, you're loud and annoying, and you're _surprised_ when he throws you over a cliff?"

Eames grinned. "You know," he said, fitting the rope Arthur offered around his chest while Arthur kicked toe holds for the climb back up. "You could have just shot me. Saved yourself a lot of trouble."

"Fuck. Eames. When," Arthur grunted, concentrating on the climb, "will you. Learn." He hauled Eames and his broken arm up with him, one step at a time. "I will. Never. Give up. On you."

And Eames was the lucky bastard who got to know that as well.

"Besides," Arthur panted as he pulled them both onto the ledge, "we've got another level to go."

They lay on the snowbank together, catching their breath, while Eames cradled his throbbing arm. He wasn't complaining, but Arthur had taken his sweet time.

"Not a problem," Eames wheezed. "I can do this job in my sleep."

Arthur probably rolled his eyes as he rolled over and started re-coiling his rope.

Eames stared up at the wispy clouds overhead and tried to will away the pain.

Arthur looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you going to be okay?"

Because some things you know, and some things you _need_ to know.

Eames' mouth curved with fondness. "Never better, darling."


End file.
